Tori and Jade Hang Out
by Ssammoh
Summary: Tori and Jade are up to something, and they have to hide it or they'll get in trouble. The two of them spend a lot of time together and things happen. They find out things about eachother they never would have guessed, they grow closer and eventually Jade admits to herself that she really does like Tori. Lots of pairings. Some lesbian stuff. Rated M for sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

"Hey Jade, I can help you with your geography problem." Tori told Jade, sitting down next to her. "Oh really?" Jade asked. "And how would you do that?"

"Hmm. You know how I have to do stuff for my sister for a whole month, since I'm her 'assisant' now?" Tori asked. Jade thought about it over for a sec. Then she realized what Tori's idea was.

"Wait. You're going to let me copy your geography homework if I take your place?" Jade replied. She wanted to make sure she had this clear. "For a whole month.

I'll let you copy my homework for a whole month." Jade had to think it over. "Well...I guess it's kind of worth it. If my grades get too bad my parents might ground me and then I won't be able to hang out with Beck as often."

"Great. So I'll help you and you'll help me." Tori said. "Yup." Jade replied.

"Hey guys, why aren't you sitting with me, Andre, Beck and Robbie?" Cat asked. Tori turned around and saw Cat. "Because we were talking about something secret. Right Tori?"

"I guess so." Tori replied. Cat looked sad. "Kk. So Jade, what are you doing tonight?"

"She was going to come to my house to...Ouch! Jade, stop kicking me under the table." Cat got suspicious at that point. "Jade, are you and Tori doing bad stuff?

Like, oh...I don't know. Talking to naked boys on omegle together..." "No." Jade replied.

"Once, Jade was talking to naked boys on the Internet. I was there." Cat told Tori. "Did you know boys have a hot dog between their legs?" she asked.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed.  
"Whaty?" Cat asked.  
"Do you have to tell EVERYONE that story?"

"I'm not telling everyone. I'm just telling Tori. She's one of our BFFS. So its not a big deal." Cat replied.

"First of all, I'm not really friends with Tori."  
"When two people like each other but they don't make out that means they are friends though."  
"Newsflash: I dont 'like' Tori."  
Tori looked sad when Jade said that.

"But you held hands with her, gave her a piggy back ride, had a sleep over with her, tickled her, hung out with her, complimented her, and went to Nozu with her."  
"Okay maybe I like Tori just a little bit."  
"Did you know Anna Lynn said you and Tori are cute together?"  
"Tell her to never say that again."  
"Kk."

Things like this made Jade wonder what it is about Cat that makes her like her as a friend at all. You wouldn't expect Jade to be friends with someone like Cat, but she's grown to love her over time. Jade still remembers the first time she had to work with Cat in class, and thinking she was as annoying as she thinks Tori is now. But does that mean its possible for Jade to grow to love Tori? NEVER, Jade told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Nothing else happened at school that was very noteworthy. I went to Tori's house with her, though. Ugh. I hope she doesn't think we're besties or something now. Because we're not.

But, you know, her idea was a good one. As much as I hate to admit it. I walked into her house with her and we put our book bags next to the couch. "Hi, kids." Tori's mom said to us.

"I see you brought your friend Jade." she added. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Tori, aren't we gonna...you know...

go upstairs?" I asked. It sounded kind of weird saying that to Tori. Like we were going to chill upstairs and play games and talk about which boys we want to kiss. Or girls.

I mean, I don't know if Tori's straight or not. I'm not even sure about myself lately. I felt like I was straight when I was with Beck but lately things have been...different. Wait, why am I thinking about this when I am supposed to be copying Tori's homework?

"Go upstairs? What do you want to do upstairs that we can't do in the living room?" she asked me. "Tori...you know."

I couldn't just say "So I can copy your homework." I mean, that would get me in trouble and then I wouldn't be able to come to Tori's house for like a week. That would stink. I mean, because then I can't copy her homework, not because I like her or anything, since I dont.

"Well, okay." Tori replied. I followed her to her room. Trina was already in her room in jammies and eating doritos. "How do you manage to get home before I do all the time?"

Tori asked. "Well duh, 'cause I'm specialer than you. Now go get me a marshmellow and chocolate sandwhich." Trina told her. "...specialer?


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

"Oh. Wow Trina. And don't you mean smores?" Tori asked. "No.

I mean a sandwhich." Trina told her sister. "As in, two peices of bread with a thing in the middle." she added. Tori frowned.

"For your information, I have homework." Tori said.  
"I'll go get it then." Jade replied.  
Tori smiled at her.

"Thank you very much." Tori said to Jade moving over a little so she was closer to her. "Why?" Trina asked. Jade needed to come up with another lie.

"This might sound crazy but...recently Tori has been growing on me. And she's done a lot of nice things for me, so it's only fair." Jade replied. The words left a weird taste in her mouth. But what else was she gonna say?

"I see..." Trina told them. Then Tori went to her room. And Jade went downstairs to get a snack for Trina. Tori couldn't stop smiling after hearing what Jade said.

A few minutes later, Tori saw Jade walk by her door on the way to Trina's room. She was in there for an oddly long amount of time, but Tori tried to ignore it.

She decided to wait until Jade came back to say anything, though.

"Woah Jade. What the heck happened in there?"  
"What are you talking about? Do I _look_ like something happened?"  
"No, but you were in there for a long time."  
"No I wasn't. But what happened was, your crazy sister was talking on the phone. I don't know who she was talking to, but she said 'Hey it's not my fault I'm perfect.' So I rolled my eyes at her and said 'You're far from perfect, Trina. A perfect person would at least have some talent.' So then we started arguing over whether she has talent or not."

"Oh, okay. Here Jade, copy this." Tori told her, handing her a work sheet. Jade sat next to Tori on her bed to copy it.

Jade copied the answers, using her textbook like a table. "Did you bring the textbook JUST to do that?" Tori asked. Jade nodded her head. Then they both put their stuff back in their book bags.

"Now what?" Jade asked. Tori shrugged. So Jade pulled out her pear-reader and started reading The Scissoring: The Manga.

"You looked cute at school today." Jade heard Tori say randomly.  
"Thanks, I guess." Jade replied.  
"Wanna sleep over?"

"Sure."  
"Are we actually gonna sleep?"  
"I never sleep at sleepovers."  
"Cool. I love you, bye."

"Did you seriously just say you love me?" Jade asked, turning around a little to face Tori.  
"Hold on a sec, Jade. I'm on the phone." Tori replied.

Then Tori hung up. "But did you just say you want to sleep over?" she asked. "Yeah I did." Jade replied.

Status Update: gonna have a lot of fun 2night :)  
Mood: Excited

* * *

Even though I only got 1 review, I'm grateful. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

I can't believe I just said I want to have a sleepover with Tori. I mean, I had sleepovers with her before but that guy she was talking to now is gonna join us. I didn't even know Tori had a boyfriend. That's weird. But whatever.

"Tori, make sure not to make out with your boyfriend in front of me." I told her. After all, I need to make complete sure. The last thing I need to see is Tori making out with some guy. Gross.

"I wasn't talking to a boy. I was talking to Cat." she replied  
"You call Cat 'cute'?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Tori said to me. "I mean…she has a really cute voice. And her eyes are really sparkly.

I wish I was pretty like her. I'm kind of weird looking." I rolled my eyes at Tori when she said that. Then I realized I've insulted everything about her except her looks. She basically just reminded me to do that.

"If you want to think that, then okay. After all…" After a few seconds I realized why I never insulted how Tori looks. Honestly, she looks flawless. But its the only thing she has going for her. Also she's good at geography.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.  
"Just looking for a way to insult your appearance. But I can't find anything wrong with it." I replied, before realizing I accidentally complimented Tori.

"Aww, Jade…you're prettier, though." she said, smiling.  
"Uh...thanks." I replied.

Tori frowned when I said that.  
"I feel pretty every time I use omegle." I blurted out. Hmm. That was awkward. And unnecessary.

"Omegle? What is that?" she asked.  
"Its a website where you do random video chat." I told her.

"Once this 20 year old girl called me sexy on omegle, and when she found out I'm 17 she said she hates herself for finding a 'child' sexy. I hate it when people call me a child."  
"That's weird."  
"Some girls like other girls. It's called being a lesbian. It's not that weird."  
"I mean because you hate being called a child. A lot of teenagers hate that but I don't have a problem with it."  
"Of course someone like YOU wouldn't mind. That better be what you meant."  
"Why? Are you bisexual?"  
"I'm not sure lately."  
"How can you not be sure? I don't get it."  
"Just drop it, Tori."

* * *

I saw that I got a nice review from Jay aka Jordan. Glad you love it. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't decide what to do after Jade said "Just drop it, Tori."  
So this takes place like a couple hours later. Idk what happened during that time, so you can just use your imagination.

* * *

Tori's POV

"I know. How about we go on omegle together?" Jade asked. "I'm not entirely sure what it is, so..." "I can show you.

Not like there's anything else to do at your boring house." she told me, taking out her pear pad and opening up the omegle app. She pressed the connect button and we kept getting creepy looking guys. So, naturally, Jade disconnected from them. But some of them might have been really nice, so that was really mean.

Then we got connected to a girl. She looked about our age, maybe a little youger. I gotta say, she's pretty cute. Jade and I took turns typing. Our chat went like this.

Stranger: Hiii :))  
Me: Hello. :)  
Jade: Hi.  
Stranger: Asl  
Jade: 17 f  
Me: 16 f  
Stranger: 15 f  
Me: It looks like we r doing a countdown.  
Jade: Tori?  
Me: Yeah, Jade? 3  
Jade: U r a dork  
Me: :(  
Jade: has anyone ever told u that u look like Victoria Justice  
Me: no i dont  
Jade: I wasnt talking 2 u  
Stranger: Yeah ppl have told me dat  
Jade: well u do  
Me: yeah only prettier and cuter  
Stranger: Aww, I think you are really pretty too. 3  
Me: Thx  
Jade: Tor blushing  
Me: I am not  
Jade: yes u r  
Stranger: I think its cute  
Jade: I think YOU'RE cute.  
Stranger: Thx  
Stranger: Hey I gtg  
Me: K bye  
Stranger: I will miss u  
Stranger: u two  
Jade: Well my name is Jade West so u can add me on theslap  
Me: yeah and Im Tori Vega  
Stranger: k ill add u guys  
Stranger: bye

"Did you SEE that?!" Jade exclaimed. I didnt get what she meant. "See what now?" I asked.

"When you called her pretty she got all giggly. She was even blushing. But then I call her pretty and she just sits there like...whatever." Jade told me.

"I know, right?!" I replied. "She probably wants to kiss me or something." I added. Then I saw the look on Jade's face.

"Oh. You like her too?" I asked. "Wait, too?!" she said.

Status Update: Well this is awkward  
Mood: Awkward


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"I didn't know you were into women." Jade told Tori.  
"And I didn't know you call 15 year old girls 'women'. She's two years younger than you." Tori replied.

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but she got interupted.

"Hey everyone!" Cat exclaimed. Tori looked up and saw Cat in the doorway. "What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We were using Omegle." Jade told Cat.  
"I was using Omegle last night. This nice boy said he will give me a lot of candy and ice cream and play games with me. I got his address." Cat replied.

"Yeah...I'm not so sure that's something you wanna do." Jade said. "Why?" Cat asked. She looked sad.

"Because he's gonna try to get you to have sex with him." Jade told her friend.  
"Well that's okay. I dont mind." Cat replied happily.

"Anyway, my brother made cupcakes. So I decided to bring some of them over." Cat told the other girls. Jade and Tori looked grossed out when Cat showed them one oof the cupcakes. "What flavor is it?"

"Purple." Cat told Tori.  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
"Thats not a flavor." she told Cat.

"Are you sure?" Cat asked. She took a bite of the cupcake. "It tastes purple to me." she added.

Status Update: Cat, that was gross.  
Mood: weirded out

* * *

Thanks SO MUCH to the person who said this is one of the best stories they've ever read. I got really excited when I read that comment. I'm very flattered.

And yeah I know this chapter is short, guys. But the next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV

I woke up the next morning to my pearphone vibrating…REALLY loud. It woke me up too early and I was still tired, so I didn't feel like picking it up, but I had to or it would ring forever. So I did.

"Hello?" I said, before yawning. I waited for a response. Then I realized I actually got a notification on TheSlap. I saw that the girl from Omegle added me and I got kind of excited.

Her name is Lila Stax and she's a sophomore. I wanted to comment on one of her status updates, but the most recent one is too old for me to comment on without seeming like a stalker. Well, if one day counts as old for a status update. So I commented on her profile picture instead. I just said she is pretty.

* * *

I know this one is really short. Sorry guys. D: Also I saw I got some nice reviews on Chapter 6. Thanks everybody! :)

I'm trying to make the characters very shippable, like they are in the show, instead of focusing on just one pairing. So if you want to tell me who you ship in my story, then I'll be glad to find out!

Especially if you ship Sam with somebody, because Sam is me. XD Yeah I did a self-insert. :/ Couldn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV

"What are YOU so excited about?" Tori heard Jade ask. She turned around and saw Jade sitting up but looking barely awake. "That girl from omegle sent me messages on TheSlap." Tori said.

"Oh. did she say she wants to kiss you or something? Jade asked. "Well no...but she did say she wants to come over." Tori replied.

"If she didn't say she wants to kiss you, then she probably likes you as a friend." Jade said. "Seriously? Who does that?" TorI asked.

"Lots of people. For example, Beck." Jade replied. Tori had trouble picturing him doing that.

* * *

I know this chapter was SUPER short but I promise I WILL make up for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Tori's POV

"That's just one person. Besides, she said it kind of seductively." I said.  
Jade looked confused. "I thought she sent you a text."

Oh, right. "I mean the way I read it in my head sounded like she said it  
seductively." I told her. She rolled her eyes. Then I got up.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. "I'm changing my clothes, putting make up  
on and doing my hair." I replied. I then picked up a hair brush and started  
brushing my hair.

"Hey Tori, you should wear that blue shirt with pink polka dots on it." Jade  
told me.  
"When you wear it you look really st-"  
"I look really what?" I asked.

"...Sexy." Jade said.  
I glanced at her.  
"Did you just say I look sexy?" I said to her.

"Well...Yeah. but not all the time. Just when you're awake." Jade told me.

"Thanks Jade. Uh...You too." I replied. I looked at Jade and saw she went back  
to sleep.

Lila isn't coming NOW, but I'm too exicted to fall asleep again. So I changed  
my clothes, put my make up on, and did my hair. Then I went downstairs and made  
myself some toast with butter and jam for breakfast. But nobody was awake  
except me, so I just sat on the couch playing games on my pearphone. I was  
playing a game with really cool background music, so I put my headphones in.

* * *

I had too much fun with this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV

A few minutes after Tori started playing her game, she got a little hungry. So she got up and went to the kitchen to make some grilled cheese. All of a sudden, she heard loud footsteps. Then some screams. Cat and Trina's.

Tori felt panicky. What could have happened? She ran up the stairs to make sure everyone was okay. And they were okay. Well, physically.

Mentally? Probably not so much. Cat was holding on to Jade and crying. "It's okay, Cat." Jade told her, stroking her hair.

* * *

I know, really short. I just got stuck and couldn't wait to upload this part.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade's POV

"What happened in here?!" Tori asked, shocked. I looked up at her. Before  
answering her question, I had to warn her. "Tori, don't look in your closet."

She looked weirded out when I said that. "Normally I wouldn't let you tell me  
what to do, but Cat and Trina are freaking out, so I guess something awful was  
in my closet." she told me. I tried to think of a way to tell her what happened  
without scaring her too much. Then I gave up and decided to be fully honest.

Her face looked increasingly disturbed as I told her my story. "Someone broke  
into your house from one of the windows. So...don't freak out when I say  
this...I killed him." "WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

I never saw her look more shocked since I've known her. Figures. "Yeah and he  
could have killed you." I added. Then Tori went over to sit next to me and the  
others.

* * *

Okay, no more chapters under 3 paragraphs.


	12. Chapter 12

Tori's POV

I can't BELIEVE what I just heard. I hugged Trina and Cat, glad they were still  
alive. "Jade, I'm NEVER going to forget this." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Same here." Jade replied. She moved over so she was closer to me. I put my hand  
out and she held it. "Thank you so much."

I liked Jade for a while now, liking her a little bit more every time she does  
something slightly nice, but this just tops it. Saying I "like" Jade isn't  
sufficient anymore. I love Jade. I can't believe I'm using that word in  
reference to her, but I do. She'll probably never love me back though, because  
for some reason she has problems with me, and one day I'm going to find out why.

I was going to hug Jade, but Cat jumped on her and squeezed her before I got a  
chance. "Thanks Jadey!" Cat exclaimed. I reached my arms out. "Group hug?"

Cat didn't even notice. "I love you sooo much." she added. Then she leaned over  
and kissed Jade on the cheek. Typical Cat.

I'm surprised Jade returned the kiss instead of pulling away though. Also when  
Cat kept kissing Jade. Like, ALOT. After she pulled away from her she said  
"Oopsie.

I got some lipstick on your face. I'll go get a napkin." But instead of walking  
out the door, she bumped into it. "OW!" Cat exclaimed, before opening the door  
and leaving the room.

Jade sat up and fixed her hair a little. "Wow." she said. "I'm surprised you let  
Cat do that." I replied.

"That kind of distracted me. Where were we in our conversation?" She asked. I  
thought about what to say.

I resisted a random urge to reply with "Wherever you WANT it to be." in a  
flirtatious tone. Sometimes when I talk to Cat, I say stuff in a flirtatious  
tone that isn't actually flirtatious. It just sounds funny. It's like our little  
inside joke.

I still remember how it started. We were having a sleepover and she tried to  
check her account on TheSlap using my computer. For some reason the screen had a  
pink tint. So she said to me "The screen is pink but I like it."

And, without thinking, I replied "Do you like or do you LIKE it?" as if she  
would like it in an inappropriate way. Then we started laughing. We don't make  
those jokes very often. But it's probably a good thing.

"Hey, Tori? What are you thinking about?" Jade asked, interupting my thoughts.  
"Nothing interesting." I told her.

I looked down and saw that Jade was still holding my hand for whatever reason.  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before she wrapped her arms  
around me. Then she started petting my head. It was kind of weird. Me and Jade  
stayed like that but then the doorbell rang.

Status Update: Guess who just saved my life?  
Mood: Giggly

* * *

I had so much trouble with this chapter! :( But I love how it turned out. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's POV

"Oh! Lila's here!" Tori exclaimed. So I let go of her. We were only hugging for a few seconds and for some reason I felt slightly disapointed when she pulled away from me and went downstairs.

I don't know if that means anything, but I decided to ignore it. It can't mean anything that actually matters. It can't mean that I LIKE her, right? But she's kind of growing on me lately. As much as I hate to admit it.

FINALLY, Cat came back into the room with a napkin. "Here you go, Jade." she told me. I took the napkin from her little hand wiped the lipstick off of my cheek. The only reason it was there was because Cat kissed me, and she was wearing lipstick.

Not because I'm some idiot that puts lipstick on my cheek for fun. I'm pretty sure nobody does that. "Cat, what took you so long?" I asked. She looked sad.

"I got distracted because I saw a bunny rabbit in Tori's backyard. I let it in and played with him." Cat told me. I felt my heart start to beat faster from excitement.

Maybe I can take the rabbit home! I love rabbits! "Then I let him go. I should have taken it to you so you can play with it. Sorry." Cat added. I felt a painful sting of extreme disapointment.

Cat looked like she felt bad about it. I got up to go downstairs and get something to eat. But before I left the room, I said to her "Don't feel bad. I like cats too."

Cat's frown disappeared from her face when I said that. She has such a pretty smile. I pet her head and left the room with her. When we got downstairs, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. But I was too lazy to make anything that would actually taste good, so I just got a slice of bread.

I was planning on putting it in the toaster. But I saw Lila and got REALLY distracted. Not distracted enough to not notice I dropped my bread, however. "Hey Lila!" Cat said happily.

"You know eachother?" I asked, going over to the garbage to throw out the dirty peice of bread. Cat skipped over to the couch and gave Lila a quick hug. "Sure I do. I met her last week when I was at Robbie's house."

Okay, now I was super confused. "Why would she be at Robbie's house?" I asked. "Lila's his little cousin. She was sleeping over at Robbie's house because her parents are on a business trip."

It was kind of weird. Lila is too sexy to be related to Robbie. But I didn't say it like that. Instead I just said she doesn't look like Robbie. At all.

"Yeah. That's because I'm adopted." Lila told me. That explains it, I thought. Then she went back to playing a game on the pearstation with Tori.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked. "My Little Turtle: The Video Game." Tori replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I love that game! It's my favorite!" Cat exclaimed. Then she literally jumped over the couch. I stared at her, shocked.

"Okay. So this game only has two players. Can I take turns with somebody?" Cat asked. "Sure." Tori told her.

I really don't care about My Little Turtle. At all. BUT, at least I had an excuse to be next to Lila. "Can I take turns with you?" I asked, trying to sit next to Lila.

"Sure thing, Jade." She replied, smiling. I started to get a LOT of butterflies in my stomache. I was about to sit on the couch when I realized it's full. I frowned.

"You're gonna play the game standing up when you're turn gets here?" Tori asked. WOW. That's all I have to say. And not in a good way either.

"Um...In case you haven't noticed, Tori, the couch is full." I replied. Then I realized that there's enough room in front of the couch, so I could sit there comfortably. I can't believe I didn't notice before.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Tori asked, smirking. This was just too much. "No thanks." I told her, sitting in front of the couch.

This game is SO stupid. It was just a bunch of puzzles. Except it had turtles in it. UGH. I can't even believe I'm playing it.


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person POV

"Hey. I just remembered you can get pet turtles on The Sims 3. They are SO cute!  
And they look like real turtles." Cat said.

"Once, I was playing The Sims 3 and my sim's turtle became best friends with my  
sim's cat. Not sure how THAT happened." Tori replied. "I love cats AND turtles."  
Lila told them.

"If I HAD to pick a favorite, I would pick cats. I love cats. Especially cats with  
red fur." Tori said, glancing at Cat. Cat giggled.

"I never saw a cat with red fur..." she replied, twirling her hair around her  
finger. Jade couldn't believe she was sitting here listening to this. "Cat, she  
meant she loves YOU." she told her.

"Ohhhhhhh. I love her too." Cat replied. "I love aaaaallllll my friends." she  
added.

Then she glanced outside, and Jade looked in the same direction. "Aww! the bunny  
rabbit is standing on two feet and leaning on the door!" Cat exclaimed. Jade  
looked at it and smiled. It was a fluffy, tiny rabbit with black spots.

"Can I let it in to play with it?" Cat asked. Tori nodded her head, and Cat went  
over to let in the rabbit. She held it, took it over to the couch, and handed it  
to Jade. Because she knows Jade loves bunnies.

Jade played with the rabbit for a few minutes, and pet it's little head. She  
looked at Tori for a sec and then back at the rabbit. (Author's Note: Jade  
probably made a cute face when she looked at Tori, because sometimes she makes  
cute faces at her.) She seemed to be deep in thought about something. Then Lila  
distracted her.

"Hey Jade, wanna know a secret?" Lila whispered. Jade felt her heartbeat start to  
speed up. "Yeah?" she asked, looking up at Lila. "I actually think this game is  
stupid.

But I'm playing it anyway because my favorite pairing is acting like they like  
eachother in it." That's stupid, Jade thought. But obviously, she didn't say it  
outloud. "Well, on The Sims 3, you can make them get married and have babies."  
Jade replied.

"Hey, that's cool. Wanna play it together some time?" she asked. "Tori has it  
upstairs. We can play it together now."

"Sounds good to me. I'll give Cat the controller I was using." Lila said. Jade  
put the rabbit down, and Lila handed the controller to Cat. The thing is that Cat  
fell asleep with her head on Tori's shoulder when she was playing the game.

Lila went upstairs with Jade. Tori was so into the game, she didn't even notice  
they left. When they were upstairs, Jade sat at the desk in front of Tori's  
computer. "But how are we going to play together if there's only one chair?" Lila  
asked.

"I could go downstairs and get another one." Jade told her. So she did. And guess  
what? Tori was STILL so into the game that she didn't notice what was happening  
around her.

They were playing for a few minutes, and one of their sims was going to have a  
birthday. Apparenty one of the expansion packs adds rainbow colored birthday  
cakes. "Hey Jade. if you look closely, you'll see some colors are missing." Lila  
told Jade.

"I don't have to look closely to see that you're beautiful." Jade replied. Lila  
started blushing a little bit. "Thanks." She said.

In response to a review I got on my story:  
- The thing with Jade will be mentioned more later.  
- I myself think I messed up a little with that part of the story.  
- It wasn't originally supposed to be there, but I was stuck on that chapter for too long.  
- The other thing that ALMOST happened instead was...  
- Too out of character  
- Too inappropriate  
- Would have ruined the story, or at least make it less good  
- The fact that there is "someone" in Tori's closet will also be dealt with later as well.  
- I kind of screwed up with the reactions from the characters about what happened.  
- I think Jade's reaction is only SOMEWHAT out of character. We all know she's kind of...you know. But not quite as much as I made her out to be.  
- We don't know what Trina is doing right now in the story, so I'm not dealing with how in or out of character her reaction is at the moment.  
- It would probably make more sense for Cat to be sitting and crying, but that wouldn't be too fun to read about.  
- Tori would probably have fainted or something.  
- There are a lot of things in the actual series that happened, but didn't have a realistic affect on the characters, which makes this more okay. For example  
1. Lane let the kids lick lotion. In real life they would have been poisoned.  
2. Lane squirted lotion at the kids. In real life they would have been poisoned and he would have been fired.  
3. Sikowitz let a bunch of 16 year olds sleep at his house. In real life he would have gotten in trouble, and the children's parents would not let them go there in the first place.  
4. Trina didn't get ANY medical help for her tuberculosis, and yet she was perfectly fine.  
5. In real life, Tori would have gotten in trouble for locking Trina in the bathroom.  
6. In real life, there would have been much more awkwardness between Beck and Jade after their break-up.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade's POV

I cannot believe I just said that. That sounded SO stupid, it sounded like something Robbie would say when he's trying to get a girl to kiss him or something. But Lila probably doesn't think it sounded stupid, so it's not really a problem, I guess. Then I heard Cat and Tori coming up the stairs. "They have it Target." Tori told Cat. Hmm. I wonder what they are talking about. "Why don't we go buy it right now?" Cat asked.

"I was going to say we should." Tori replied. I was looking forward to finding out what they are talking about. About a second later, Tori walked into the room. "Hey, Jade. Hey, Lila." She said. "Hi Tori. What's up?" Lila asked.

"Not much. I just noticed Jade ditched me." Tori replied. She put on a fake sad face. It looked very exxagerated. "Sorry Tori, I was just really excited when I found out that Lila likes the same pairing I do, so we put them on The Sims 3." I told her. It was a lie, but do I look like I care? I care more about the fact that I just said sorry to Tori for the first time. It just slipped out.

"So what were you guys going to buy?" Lila asked. Cat skipped into the room and picked up her clothes (the ones that aren't pajamas). "The sequel to the game we were playing." She told her. "Cool." Lila replied. Then Cat left the room and went to the bathroom to change from her pajamas to her outfit. "So, Lila, what did you and Jade do on The Sims?" Tori asked, walking over to see the computer.

Hmm. She didn't do her usual flirtatious hair flip. That's kind of odd. I couldn't help but notice Tori looking over at the closet for a sec, not looking too happy. Even I didn't like thinking about what happened earlier. "Jade, this is kind of random but...Why are you so obsessed with scissors?" Tori asked. She's right. That WAS random.

I thought about it for about a minute until I realized I have no real reason I'm into scissors. There's just something cool about them, but I can't put my finger on it. "I don't know, Tori. I really don't know." I replied. "Oh well. Are you guys coming with me and Cat to Target?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Sure.

I'll come" Lila said, not looking away from the game she was playing. A little bit later, we were at Target (at the mall). Cat was heading over to the video game section. On the way there, Lila picked up a sparkly pink headband with a little bow on it and tried it on. She looked insanely cute with it. "Oh my gawsh, that looks so cute on you. You're a really cute kid." Cat told her. "You call 15 year olds kids?

That's weird." I said to Cat. She turned to me and replied "Sure I do. I'm 17." Okay, now I was starting to feel like kind of a creep. Even Cat thinks of Lila as a little girl, and here I am thinking she's hot. But I shouldn't feel like a creep, right? She's only two years younger than me. Besides, I'm legally a child too, so whatever.

Guess who we saw after we bought the game and left the store? "Yay! It's Robbie!" Cat exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug. And you'll never guess what was in his hand. "Why do you have a Victorious Secret gift card?" Tori asked. Victorious Secret?! "Tori, it's called VICTORIA'S secret." I told her.

"Gross! You were going to buy panties for yourself?" Lila asked Robbie. "NO." Robbie replied quickly. "I found this on the ground and I was going to see if I could go to Victoria's Secret and exchange it for an actual 5 dollars." I would tell him how stupid that is, but it's going to be really funny to see him embarrass himself, so I didn't say anything. He went in to Victoria's Secret to see if it would work. And you'll never guess who we saw in Victoria's Secret. SIKOWITZ!

* * *

Okay the last part of this chapter started as a joke between me and my friends that I was planning on putting in another Victorious fanfiction when I first got into the show. Please don't take it seriously or think that Sikowitz is going to act like a pervert in the later chapters.

Response to AnonDot  
- You only asked two questions. I just gave very long answers.  
- You'll see what Lila does. Maybe she'll do that and maybe she won't.

Response to Jay aka Jordan  
- Maybe she will and maybe she won't. You'll just have to wait and see.


	16. Chapter 16

Tori's POV

I can't believe Jade let Robbie do that. Oh, wait. We're talking about Jade here.  
What did I expect? Then something that's actually surprising happened. Sikowitz  
said to the cashier "Hi, I'm paying with the coupon I got in the mail for a free  
pantie." WOW. And NOT in a good way, either. Even the cashier gave him a weird  
look. Then he walked out with the Victorious-Er, I mean Victoria's Secret bag. I  
think he saw us stare at him like he lost his mind.

"Okay children, I know what you're thinking. That was a dare." He told us. "Woops.  
Too late. Already put a pic on the slap." Jade said. Sikowitz looked super  
embarrassed. "Look, Jade. I try to be a cool teacher, but I can't let you do  
that. If you don't take that pic off the slap right now or I'm going to give you a  
failing grade on the next assignment." Jade looked more shocked to hear that then  
when we saw him in Victoria's Secret. "Fine, I'm removing it." Jade replied,  
before Sikowitz said bye to us and went away.

I glanced at Jade (she's so pretty by the way). Then I glanced at Lila (she's  
also super pretty). I'm pretty sure Jade still likes Lila. The weird thing is  
that my attraction torwards Lila is already fading even though I just met her last  
night. Is it even normal for a crush to last less than a day? I might be a  
weirdo. Ugh. I thought about it for like a minute until Jade walked over to me  
and interupted my thoughts by saying something. "Aww, Tori...Why are you making a  
little boo boo face?" Jade said to me. "Boo boo face? Really?" I replied.

"Jade's right, Tori. You do look sad. But she can cheer you up." Cat said. "Yup."  
Jade added. Then she tickled me. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time,  
honestly. "So, what's wrong?" Jade asked. "Not much. I was just thinking I might  
be weird, because I had a crush for only 8 hours or so, and already I think I  
don't have a crush on them anymore." I replied. That didn't sound as awkward in  
my head.

"Wait, you mean..." Jade started. She glanced at Lila. I already knew what Jade  
was going to ask. "Yes." I told her. She only looked a little surprised, though.  
"I guess it's a good thing, though. Because now someone else who also has a crush  
on the same person, can go for...him." I added. I tried not to make it obvious who  
I was talking about. After all, I don't know if Jade wants to come out yet. So  
why would I want to, what do you call it, push her out of the closet?

"HIM?" Jade replied. She knew who I was talking about, so I rolled my eyes at  
her. "Oh. I get it. You don't want your friends to know that you like ladies." she  
added. "Does that mean you've kissed other girls?" Rex asked. That puppet is a  
little pervert. I glared at him. "Can I watch next time?" He said. Seriously?

"No!" I told him. He looked very disapointed. What a weirdo. "You know there's  
something called the internet, right?" Jade asked him. "But it's just not the  
same." Rex told her. "Hey Tori, do you like a girl?" Cat asked me. I said yes  
without hesitating. "Ooh! Who is it?" she added.

* * *

Response to Jay aka Jordan  
- lol XD There's only a two year age gap though. :P But I know that some people have been made fun of for having a crush on someone two years younger.

Response to AnonDot  
- Just doing my job :P  
- I'm not too crazy about Lila either  
- It was just a joke but maybe I'll decide to add a point to it


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV

"Jade..."  
"You have a crush on Jade?" Cat asked.  
"No." Tori replied. "I was going to say 'Jade, you better  
not tell them who I have a crush on.'"

"How come Jadey can know and I can't?" Cat said to Tori,  
looking like she was about to cry. "Cat, chill." Tori told  
her. "I just don't want to say who it is because the girl I  
have a crush on is here somewhere." Cat looked surprised. "I  
can't believe you have a crush on one of them."

"Well..."  
"Okay so you have a crush on a girl in this room, and it's  
not Jade. So it's either me, Lila, or Marcie." Wow, Cat  
should be a detective (jk).  
"Marcie?"  
"The cashier." Cat told her.  
"Very funny."

"Is she pretty? I mean the girl you like." Cat said.  
"Yeah. She's really pretty." Tori told her.  
"Okay.

That means it's not me." Cat said.  
"Cat, why would you say that? You're really cute." Tori told  
her. And when she looked closer she noticed a little tear  
fall from Cat's eye.  
"What's wrong?"

Tori couldn't stand it when Cat cries.  
What could possibly be the problem? She thought.  
"Someone said I'm ugly!" Cat exclaimed.  
More tears started to fall from her eyes. Tori pet her on  
the head a little bit and then took her in her arms.

"They said I'm ugly, and annoying, and stupid!" Cat added.  
She moved back a little and saw that some of her tears got  
on Tori's shirt when she hugged her.  
"Sorry. I got your shirt wet. Let me go get a blow-dryer."  
She said.

"I just noticed that Tori's shirt is white which means that  
if any water got on it, that part would turn see through."  
Jade blurted out.  
"I'm suddenly feeling kinda thirsty." Rex said. Then he  
laughed.  
Cat giggled.  
Tori glared at Jade.

"What?" Jade asked, shrugging.  
"You're such a pervert sometimes. You know that, Jade?" Tori  
told her.  
"Oh, Jade! Why can't you be innocent like me?"

"I DON'T talk like that!" Tori exclaimed.  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Rex said.  
Tori rolled her eyes at him.  
"Anyway...who was being mean to you, Cat?"

"A boy from the internet!" Cat replied.  
"What website?" Tori asked.  
"Rainforest" Cat said.  
"Isn't that the website where people buy stuff?"

"Hold on. Let me explain. You know how Pear-Phones have  
Grumpy Gerbils on them? I was playing Grumpy Gerbils on my  
pearphone and I got stuck on level 15. So I went to comment  
on my pearphone, the one that I bought, asking how to get  
passed level 15. Then this boy said I'm stupid because I  
didn't ask the question in the right place. So I said

'Hey! Stop being mean to me!' and he said 'Watcha gonna do  
about it?' So then we got into a fight."  
"Well if you see him anywhere, tell me. I'll remember to  
bring my scissors." Jade said.

Tori looked shocked. "Jade, you don't have to..."  
"I don't think she meant it literally." Robbie said.  
"Of course she didn't. Jade is so nice, she wouldn't kill  
anybody."  
Who else would say that other than Lila?

Tori remembered what happened earlier and tried to pretend  
she wasn't thinking about anything disturbing.  
"Jade? NICE? You don't know her very well." Tori said.  
"Well, she's nice to me." Lila replied.

* * *

Response to metal rider  
- Yup, that's true.

Response to AnonDot  
- Maybe someday it will have a point :P  
- Tori and Jade are always cute and/or funny together. There are very few exceptions.  
- I didn't really think about why he was in there until after I wrote chapter 16. Then I decided I don't want the readers to think Sikowitz is some kind of pervert in my story, so I added that in.


	18. THIS STORY IS PAUSED

I'm having TONS of trouble with chapter 18 of this story. I know I haven't updated in a while but don't worry, I did NOT abandon "Tori and Jade Hang Out". I just got kind of distracted with a few more story ideas. Right now I'm working on two parody stories of Victorious, that are more simple and more my style than this one. But I AM going to do chapter 18.


	19. Little Dweeb

"Well yeah, that's because she likes you." Tori blurted out.  
"So she's only nice to her friends?" Lila asked.  
"Uh...yeah..." Tori said.

Jade looked relieved that Lila didn't find out about her crush. They had an awkward silence for a few seconds. Tori opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh look! It's Sam! I have her birthday present!" Cat said happily.

Jade rolled her eyes when she saw Sam wearing her little headphones.

"Sam, this is my friend Lila." Cat said.  
"Hi." Sam said, a little too loud.  
"Sam, we can all hear the stupid music you're listening to." Jade said.  
"What?"  
"I said we can hear your music." Jade told her.  
"What?" Sam said.

Jade walked over to Sam and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"I _said_ we can hear 'What Makes You Beautiful' playing on your phone. It was so loud I could tell how bad-"  
"Aww, I love that song!" Lila said.  
"How bad you're ruining your ears." Jade added.

Jade was about to say 'how bad your taste in music is'. But you know how she likes Lila, so...  
Sam turned the volume down just a little bit, then she paused it and put the phone in her purse.

"That song reminds me of Tori." Jade said.  
"D'aww!" Sam said.  
"What?" Jade said.  
"You and Tori are really cute together." Sam said.  
"Duhhh. Everyone knows I love Tori." Jade said sarcastically, pulling Tori close to her and putting her arms around her.

Then she let go of her. Jade would never admit it but she just wanted an excuse to hug Tori.

"Now what?" Cat asked.

That's when the kids noticed they probably spent too much time doing nothing.

"I know. We can go to the new amusement park!" Cat said excitedly.  
"Wait, weren't we going to play the new video game we just bought?" Tori asked.  
"Oops. But the amusement park sounds more fun.  
"I guess she is right." Tori told the other kids.

Off to the amusement park.

"Wait. Hold on guys, let me go get my friend and my mom." Sam said.  
"SHE is coming?" Jade asked.  
"Sure. Why not? She's cool." Tori replied.  
"No she's not, she's a little dweeb."

* * *

Response To Reviews:  
**metal rider **Hmm. In one of the deleted scenes, Cat kissed Tori on the cheek. I'll probably put that part in one of the later chapters. I just deleted it because it wasn't perfect enough.  
**AnonDot** Tori was like "I love Jade". But she didn't say it outloud...yet. And Jade knows she likes Tori but she doesn't want to admit it (yet). That little dork. And btw Jade is a perv.  
**Jay aka Jordan** She doesn't "like" Jade. She wuvs Jade. :P


	20. Wake Up

Sam ran into the nearest store, stayed in there for a few minutes, and came out. Another teen girl, and a young adult female were with Sam.

"I don't know if I can fit all of these kids in my car." Sam's mom said.  
"Good. I'll leave." Jade replied, walking away.

Jade expected Tori to follow her, and felt a little bit of disappointment when she didn't. So she went back.

"Well, I bet you can. Some of us are very tiny. It's worth a try. And they don't all fit, I don't mind sitting on the back of the trunk." Tori said, jokingly.  
"I'd like to see that." Jade told her.

A few minutes later, the kids were trying to fit into the car. Sam's mom sat in the front seat with Sam next to her. There were three seats in the back. Robbie sat next to Machine, who sat next to Jade. But what about Tori, Cat and Lila?

"I know. I can sit on somebody's lap." Cat said.  
"Well theres...uh...Jade." Robbie said.  
"Shut up, Robbie." Jade told him.  
"Jadey, I don't think it's a big deal. I mean, you let me kiss you once, so..."  
"If you do it again, can I watch?" Rex asked.  
"REX!" Robbie exclaimed.  
"YURI." Sam's mom said.  
"It was just a platonic kiss, silly!" Cat told him. "Besides, Jade is straight."  
"Anyway, I would rather sit on Robbie's lap." Cat added, going over to him and sitting on his lap.

Robbie started blushing and Cat noticed. She giggled a little bit.

"I wish Andre was here." Tori said randomly.  
"Oh no. I can't fit ANOTHER kid in the car." Sam's mom said.  
"I know, Sam's mom." Tori told Sam's mom.

Lila sat on the floor of the car in front of Cat, and Tori sat on the floor in front of Jade.

"All the children are in the car?" Sams mom asked.  
"Yup." Sam told her mom.  
"Anyone here know the directions to the new amusement park? I never went to the one that just opened up." Sam's mom told the kids.

Sam's mom started driving as Cat gave her directions. A few minutes later, Tori fell asleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Jade told Tori.

Tori opened her eyes and looked at Jade.

"How long was I asleep?" Tori asked.


	21. So Stupid

Tori's POV

"Not that long. Like a couple hours. Dang, that amusement park is _so_ far away."  
Jade said.

"Okay kids, we're here." Sam's mom said.

She looked back.

"Are all you kids still back there?" She asked.

She turned her head side to side and got worried.

"WHERE IS TORI?"  
"Chill, Sam's mom. I'm on the floor in front of Jade." I told her, lifting my head up a little so she would see me.

Then all of us got out of the car. We started walking to the amusement park. I looked at the other teenagers and felt kind of bad that Andre was missing. Everyone else in our little group was here. But maybe I'm overthinking things. It's not like we left him out on purpose.

"That ride looks fun. Who's coming with me?" Jade said.  
"Which ride?" I replied.

Jade pointed to a HUGE roller coaster. I never saw a roller coaster more high than that one, AND it was fast.

"I was going to say yes, but..."  
"But you're a wimp?" Jade asked, smirking at me.

I really didn't know how to respond to that. She's right. I am a wimp. In fact, I was always scared of roller coasters. But there was no way I was telling Jade.

"But...I didn't bring enough money to buy a ticket. And you wouldn't want to buy one for me, would you?"

Jade looked disappointed that she couldn't make fun of me for being a wimp.

"Yes I would actually. but I didn't bring enough money to buy a ticket either. I was hoping someone else did. BUT I did bring enough money to play a few games. Especially...that one over there." Jade told me, pointing to one, where you can win tickets (UGH).  
"Wanna play it with me?" she asked.  
"Suuuuure." I replied, sounding not very enthusiastic.

I joined Jade as she went over to the place where you can play games and looked at the game she wanted to play. It costs 50 cents to get 3 little arrows, which you throw at balloons to pop them. If you get more successful arrows than unsuccessful arrows, you win a ticket. Tickets are supposed to cost a dollar. Oh and guess what? There was no cashier to give you the arrows. Just a machine that you put your money in, and the arrows come out. I'm not sure how it knows when you win, but whatever. I was secretly hoping Jade would lose so that I wouldn't have to admit I'm too much of a wimp to go on the roller coaster with her.

"Look Jade, there's no cashier. Just a machine."  
"That's so stupid." She replied, going over to it and putting her money in it.  
"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's convenient." I told her.

* * *

response to reviews

Kigo Stories Was this soon enough? :P  
Jay aka Jordan I know right? Like that would happen.  
AnonDot I figured out she was a perv when she started talking about scissoring all the time. That little creep is obsessed with scissoring. XD


	22. This Time

Something surprising will happen but it won't be what it seems at first.

* * *

Third Person POV

Jade turned around and looked at Tori.

"Figures someone like you would think it's convenient." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

Then she went back to the machine and put her money in it. She waited a few seconds, but nothing came out, so she kicked the machine. Still nothing came out.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go to the back of the machine, see if there's something you can open, and just take out all the arrows." Tori blurted out, before immediately regretting what she said.  
"Good idea! I'll check it out." Jade replied, going behind the machine.  
"Well that is really wrong but...hey, you're Jade. You don't care."  
"Give me a break, Tori. It was your idea. Hey, this is what I was looking for!"  
"What is it?" Tori asked.

She went behind the machine to see what Jade was looking at. It was a door that said "employees only". Hmm, that's weird. Why would Jade be looking for this?

"This is the door that takes me back to the alternate universe I came from." Jade told Tori.

Tori felt her heart start to beat faster. Jade did _WHAT_ now?

"You did w-w-w-_**what**_?" Tori asked.  
"I'm from an alternate universe. I have to go back and be with my other friends. They miss me. But I can come back soon. I can go back and forth." Jade replied.

Tori just realized how big of a deal this was. She thought that there weren't alternate universes. That one statement from Jade, she figured, is going to turn her world around. Since Jade could come back pretty soon to see her again, that's not the big issue here. The big problem is that Tori realized she doesn't even understand how the universe worked. Tori's legs started to feel weak. She sat on a little table next to the machine so that she wouldn't have to stand up.

"Tell me about it." Tori said, doing a pretty good job at looking like she wasn't freaking out.  
"Okay." Jade replied, going over to her and telling her all the differences.  
"Robbie is still a nerd, but at least he isn't obsessed with his puppet. Rex is just a normal little puppet that Robbie uses for his little comedy routine. He puts the videos up on The Slap. Trina is talented.  
Cat is mean.  
Beck is very overemotional and gets jealous easily.  
Burf and Sinjin are cool and popular.  
Andre can't play the piano to save his life, but he thinks he's great at it.  
His grandma is always calm and knows what to do when bad things happen. She NEVER freaks out.  
Sikowitz is a lame, boring teacher. He also hates coconuts.  
I was never dating Beck over there. I had a different boyfriend.  
We don't have pearphones or pearpads. But we do have these things called iphones and ipads. Then there's also androids.  
People write really badly when they text.  
Oh, but I think the biggest difference of all is that there's no Hollywood Arts over there. I just go to a normal high school."

Tori was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she tried not to freak out. After all, she could see jade again. This shouldn't be a big deal. Tori is overreacting, right? But there was one thing Jade forgot to mention.

"What about the other Tori?" Tori asked.  
"We are REALLY good friends. She's the only one I'm not mean to." Jade replied.  
"Maybe you should take me with you." Tori told Jade.  
"Wouldn't your parents be worried about you? Not that I care. But _you_ probably do."  
"I guess you're right." Tori replied, feeling a couple tears start to fall.  
"See you...I'm not sure when. But soon enough. Bye." Jade said.

Jade was going to leave. But first, she decided to give Tori a goodbye hug. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and squeezed her (aww).

"You need to wake up for real now, because we're at the amusement park." Jade said.

"Wait, what?"

Then Tori ACTUALLY woke up. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms, and saw the actual amusement park. Hopefully things turn out better this time.

* * *

response to reviews

lushcoltrane - cuz there weren't enough seats in the car, but there was some space for her to sit on the floor. figures she would sit with jade, right? :P

Kigo Stories - glad you like it

Jay aka Jordan - :)


	23. Seriously Tori

Third Person POV

"Oh. I thought we already went to the amusement park." Tori blurted out.

"I know. You were dreaming about it." Jade said.

Tori checked her pockets to make sure she brought money for the rides. There were only two dollars. Darn. Oh, but wait. Sam's mom always pays for Sam's friends when they are hanging out. She wouldn't mind buying tickets for Tori.

"Okay guys. Lets go." Sam's mom said.

The kids got out of the car and walked to the amusement park.

"Ooh! I'm going to go get some fofcorn!" Sam said.  
"FOFcorn?" Machine asked, putting her phone in her pocket.  
"What? Machine finally stopped texting for a minute?" Jade said.

"_Duh._ My phone died." Machine replied.  
"Oh and Sam, learn how to say popcorn." Jade added.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know how to say fofcorn. You're the one who can't say it." Sam told Jade.  
"No. Repeat after me. POP. CORN. With a P." Jade replied.  
"FOFCORN."  
"Ugh. Nevermind."

Jade walked over to Tori.

"Want to go on the flying turtles with me?" Jade asked, pointing to a ride that looked like a merry go round, but with turtles instead of horses.

The turtles had wings for some reason. The wings were attached to the ceiling of the ride. And Tori couldn't help but wonder why Jade picked her out of all people. Is it because she likes her? Can that be it? No way, right? But Tori told herself she was just overthinking it.

"Well?" Jade said, sounding impatient.  
"Oh. Uh, I guess so." Tori replied.

Jade went over to Sam's mom and saw that she already bought some tickets.

"Hey, Sam's mom. I'm taking two tickets to go on a ride with Tori." she said, just taking the tickets before going over to Tori.  
"YURI." Sam's mom said happily.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked with Tori to the line in front of the flying turtles. After a few minutes of waiting in line, she absentmindedly put her head on Jade's shoulder. When she realized what she did she pulled away, blushing a little. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Tori?"


	24. DARN IT

Sorry for being so slow with this guys. im just stuck

trying to figure out how to get jade and tori's relationship to develop without making it seem too quick. hard stuff


	25. That was stupid

Tori's POV

What! Did I seriously just do that? What was I thinking?

"Tori!"

I heard Jade's voice and noticed that the line moved...alot. And I was just standing there like an idiot the whole time. I'm a dweeb. I ran to Jade and got on the ride with her. A little bit after the ride started I noticed Jade's hand on mine. Oh my gosh. Okay Tori, chill. It's just Jade.

"This is pretty fun. I just hate how we got the ugly turtle." Jade said.  
"How is the turtle ugly? It's cute! I like it's little pink head..." I replied.  
"Figures YOU would like it." she told me.

Okay, I swear she just gave me a kinda seductive look. Or am I just imagining things?

"You're blushing."  
"What?"  
"You are blushing." Jade told me, which made my face get even more hot.  
"But it's cute" She whispered in my ear.  
"Uh..."

I felt like there was like 100 butterflies flying in my stomach. When I got off the ride with Jade, I had a random urge to kiss her for some reason. That was so stupid. Why would I want to kiss Jade?

"Jade?"  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Do YOU like ME?"

Ugh.

"I asked you first." "Fine. I like you. Happy now?" "Actually, yes I am."

This is really stupid, but I think I might have a crush on Jade. I'm not sure whats worse, having a crush on Lila or having a crush on Jade. I dont think I actually have a crush on Lila, I'm just kind of attracted to her. But whatever.

"I really like you." I told Jade.  
"Even though I was mean to you ever since you started Hollywood Arts? Why?" Jade asked.  
"Don't pretend you didn't save my life earlier." I replied.F  
"But you've liked me long before that didnt you? Always trying to get me to hug you and all that." she told me.

I shrugged.

* * *

The reason this took so long to upload is because something happened to the internet connection on my computer. It doesn't work anymore. I'm uploading this from somebody elses computer.

Anyway yeah I'm really stuck on this story and having a lot of trouble writing it. I know how it's going to end but I'm having trouble getting there. Sorry it took so long. I'll start working on the next chapter after someone leaves another review .


End file.
